A Picture and a Memory Long Lost
by TheInsomniacWriter
Summary: The four friends are on their way to Lestallum on a mission, when they find an unconscious lady in the middle of the road. She isn't just any lady, she claims to be from the future. When Noctis gets an unexpected phonecall, it seems that it's all but untrue. This story follows the game timeline in certain ways (not too detailed, but still spoilers). Eventual Prompto X OC.
1. Chapter One: Wake up Call

**_Chapter one: Wake up call._**

* * *

'Eeghh, can't you drive any faster Iggy? I'm starving!' Prompto moaned in the backseat, urging the man with the glasses to hurry up. His stomach was growling, it was dinner time after all - past dinner time even. The four of them had been driving for roughly four hours and for the most part, it had been quiet. Other than the music in the background which annoyed the blond. He disliked the channel that only played the slow music, it made him fall asleep. Gladios was just sitting back, staring into nothing. Noctis was playing Kings' Knight on his phone again, he tried to get Prompto to play with him, but he was too hungry to concentrate.

'Quiet down, Prompto. We wouldn't want to get into an accident now, do we?' Prompto stood up and waved his arms around.

'There's nobody but us on the road! What could possibly happen?' He crossed his arms and sat back down as Ignis shot him a serious look. Once they turned the corner, around a big boulder that hit the road several weeks ago. When a meteor fell from the sky and crashed into land, a large area was hit. Luckily nobody was around at that time.

Ignis hit the breaks within a split second, which made everyone jump up.

'What the hell Iggy, what was that for?' All he did was push his glasses back and put the car in Neutral.

'What in the world...' Gladios hopped out of the car and ran towards a figure laying on the ground.

'Oi, Iggy. I'm glad your vision is better than we thought.' He sat on his knees, bending over the figure.

The rest got out as well and walked to Gladios. Ignis turned on the light on his phone and pointed it at the muscular man. There was a woman lying on the middle of the road.

'Who is that?! What is she doing on the road, thats dangerous,' Prompto said, joining Gladios, looking at the lady in their midst.

'Surely she didn't _mean_ to lie down here,' Ignis commented. Noctis rubbed his chin and looked around him. There was no car, nobody else to be seen. The area was very quiet at this hour too. She was lucky to be found.

'Hey, wake up. Ye okay?' Gladios shook her, trying to wake the woman who was lying on her side. She was dressed in a black blouse, and short high waist dark rosey-grey striped shorts that were a little loose around the legs. She had thigh high socks on and grey ankle boots. They kind of stared at her in awe, all taken aback by how pretty she was. Her rose gold hair covered a small part of her pale face, it was long and shiny.

They heard some mumbling coming from her. Prompto got out his camera and quickly shot a photo of her face.

'You can't just take photos of unconscious people, kid,' Gladios said shaking his head.

'If I see a good photo, I take my shot. Besides, if she doesn't like it, I can always delete it.

Slowly, the woman sat up, rubbing the side of her head. It seemed she either fell really hard or was hit in the head.

'Are you okay? Do you know where you are?' Noctis said concerned. Ignis had gone to the car to grab the first aid kit, he was always thoughtful like that.

She shook her head, looking at each of the guys for a few seconds.

'Who are you guys? And where am I?' She looked up, as if she was trying to remember something.

'I'm Prompto, hi! Oh and these are my friends, Ignis the tall and smart guy. That is Gladios, he's not as scary as he looks. And this is Prince Noctis.'

'Can you drop the prince already? Nobody cares.' Noctis growled back, but not trying to be mean. Ignis took her hand and helped her up. All four left the road to sit in the grass. Gladios decided to set up camp, since it was getting late now. It was too dark to keep driving.

'So, can you tell us who you are?' Noctis said.

'Are you really a prince? I- I mean, well, I'm Eleanor Hoxens, but please just call me Eden.'

'Miss, let me take a look at that, sorry to interrupt.' Ignis didn't wait for an answer, and just sat down next to her, taking a closer look at the side of her head.

'Ouch,' she winced at Ignis' touch. He mouthed a sorry, before taking out a pair of scissors, thread and a needle. She backed away.

'W-what are you doing with that?' She was afraid of needles.

'It'll only sting a little. It seems you have quite a gap on the side of your head, this needs to be stitched. Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you.' She gave in and let him stitch the wound. Once he was done wrapping a bandage around her head, she started feeling a little better.

'What is this place?' She asked Noctis, who seemed to be staring at her. Prompto started taking photos of her again, but she didn't seem phased by it.

'We're roughly an hour ride from Lestallum. We have a mission over there.'

'Lestallum? You mean Niflheim?' All four looked at each other confused.

'N-no, Niflheim is further away. It's the home of the Magitek army. Lestallum is far away from that.' Prompto raised an eyebrow.

'No, I'm very sure that Lestallum has been taken over by Ardyn and his army a few years ago... Right?' She scratched her head, concerned about the faces the other four are pulling.

'W-where are you from?' Prompto asks genuinely curious.

'Uhm, I was born in Insomnia, the Kingdom of Lucis has fallen and- Oh my.. What's today's date?' She quickly added and grabbed Noctis' sleeve.

'May 17, M.E. 756. Why, what's going on?' They remained silent until she spoke up.

'I-I, I don't get it. I remember it being M.E. 760... How did I get in M.E. 765?!' She jumped up and took a few steps back. She shook her head and covered her mouth.

'Does this mean you came from the future? But how'd you get here?' Gladios asked, trying to remain calm, but his leg being fidgety gave it away. Prompto's eyes widened and Noctis sighed.

'There's noway you could've come from the future. That's just impossible. Why don't you give us some hard proof? You're still just a stranger to us.' He was right, it seemed harsh, but he was right. Eleanor put her hand in her pocked and took out a piece of an old newspaper.

It said;

 _"Insomnia falls._  
 _Niflheim ends ceasefire._  
 _Seizes Citadel."_

All four read through the paper quickly.

'This says Insomnia has fallen on May 17... But that's today. I-' Noctis was rudely interrupted by a phonecall.

He jumped up and quickly answered his phone.

'Noctis! Prince Noctis! It's me, Cor. I have some very, very bad news. We need to meet up in Lestallum as quick as possible.'

'Tell me, what in the world is going on Cor?' He also tried to remain calm, but the vibrations in his voice were hard to control.

'Noct... Insomnia... Has fallen, Niflheim has infiltrated. King- King Regis is...' Noctis lowered his phone and swallowed hard. He turned to Eleanor.

'We're on our way.' He said before hanging up. He grabbed Eleanor's arm and squeezed it firmly.

'WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU KNOW?!' She winced at his grip and got on her knees. His grip tightened even more.

'LET GO! I told you, I don't know! I remember being in a whole different year and I think I was send back or I don't know- whatever, for a reason.'

Gladios snapped Noctis out of it by pulling him away from her. He finally let go, anger was all over his face.

'Does this mean... This newspaper was right?' Prompto put his camera back in his back and walked over to Ignis, who wasn't sure what to say or do.

'If you perhaps are really from the future, do you have any idea what's going to happen next. Maybe you also know how to stop whatever might happen in the near future.' Once again he pushed back his glasses.

'I only vaguely remember what's happened, my memory is hazy and it seems to be getting worse. Maybe I'm not just from the future, but if I can stop this... It might be I'm from a different universe.' Noctis bumped Gladios aside and gave Eleanor a stern look.

'Tell us all you know.'


	2. Chapter Two: From the Beginning

**_Chapter Two: From the Beginning._**

* * *

'So you're telling us... That Eos is doomed?' Prompto said, a little unsure. Nobody knew what to believe after Eleanor just told the four men about her memory of before she woke up.

After Insomnia's fall, Ardyn and his army took over the Kingdom Of Lucis. He ordered Ravus - Luna's brother, to abduct the upcoming King, Prince Noctis; so that Ardyn would become the next king instead. He was so obsessed with becoming the king that he even promised Ravus he would be his right side once he'd possess the crown and the ring.

Ardyn got what he wanted and as he sat down on the throne, he put Luna in the dungeons far underneath the kingdom and killed Ravus. He did it so that the people of Lucis believed it was Noctis. He couldn't show his face to anyone anymore and was forced to stay hidden while trying to find his friends.

Year after year went by and Ardyn's army got bigger and bigger. The nights became longer and Daemons showed up a lot more often. They'd even attack before sundown. People started losing hope, but some still believed in Noctis and for him to come back and fight for them. A small group of Glaives, which Eleanor was part of, tried to go in against Ardyn's wishes behind his back, and tried to fight for their freedom. They wanted to find Noctis and get him on the throne, where he belonged.

But once they managed to found him, so did Ardyn.

'That's all I can remember. Darker days lie up ahead and we ought to prepare for that. Although, I still don't know how I wound up back in time.' Noctis had been sulking a few feet away from the group. He put his head on his knees and his hands lifelessly on the ground. His face showed only sorrow and hopelessness.

'Are yer gonna sit there moping or do you want to change fate?' Gladios shot him a glance and crossed his arms. 'You know Luna is still waiting for ye in Lestallum, we oughta look for her and see if she's safe. Maybe she knows more aswell.' Noctis looked up and sighed. He knew Gladios was right. He was a bit rough on the edges, but had a good heart.

He reached out to the tall muscular man who helped him off the ground. Noctis sighed deeply once more and crossed his arms.

'So, what's the plan?' Prompto asked, still looking at Eleanor. Gladios eyed Prompto and grinned slightly. Normally Prompto would be trying to flirt it up with any woman he sees, but this time, he seemed laid back, almost... Intimidated.

'Well, as Gladios said, we should head to Lestallum and from there on, we need to try and gather information about Ardyn's whereabouts.' Eleanor shrugged and made her way to the car.

'We should camp here, it's too dark to drive with these daemons lurking about,' Ignis said. Prompto got out his camera and commented.

'But pictures in the dark are always so beautiful, besides we can fight them off if needed. Right, Noct, Gladdy?'

'Don't call me that... It's bad enough Iris calls me that.' He said moping, but he nodded to his question.

'Exactly, we can fight, good pictures aaaand... I'm a good driver,' Eleanor said, winking at Prompto. He flushed red, not expecting such a bold but cute move. He almost started thinking she had a thing for him.

 _'Ha, as if.'_ He thought to himself.

'Ye can drive?' Gladios asked, a bit concerned. Probably for his own safety. While she felt the concern in his voice, she decided to ignore in and hop in the driver's seat. She turned on the radio and sat back.

'You coming or what?' The four men made themselves comfortable in the car. Once they took off, the car ride seemed less quiet. Prompto managed to sneak some snacks in his bag. Ignis, who was in the front seat, insisted that seat because of his great vision and reaction time. Unfortunately, the backseat was a little less comfortable, with Prompto in the middle, Noctis on the right and Gladios on the left. Prompto was eating and singing at the same time, while Gladios groaned about his horrible Chocobo song. Noctis just sat in silence, trying to analyze what Eleanor had said earlier. He was convinced there was more behind the story and that someone must've gotten her back in time. Not only that, but it almost seemed like he knew her from somewhere.

They checked into the hotel that was located in the midst of the town of Lestallum. With close to no rooms available, they were all forced to stay in the same room.

'I'm sorry we couldn't get you your own room, with you being a lady 'n all,' Gladios said apologetically. Eleanor started laughing and twirled around.

'It's fine, seriously. I've never slept in such a fancy hotelroom before. Plus, I got my own bed, so it's all good.' She put down her bag next to the bed she had already claimed, which was located next to the window. They had a beautiful view, well, in her opinion. She unpacked her backpack and took a nightgown with her to the bathroom.

Once she came out, all eyes were on her. It wasn't like she was wearing anything fancy, her nightgown was slim and fitted to her body. It reached just above her ankles, had a bow on her lower back and short sleeves. Around her left arm, she had a bandage wrapped up to a little over her elbow, and a small rosegold bracelet around her right wrist. She had taken off her thigh highs and walked around barefoot. Gladios turned to look at Prompto who seemed in awe. He nudged Noct, who also half-noticed it.

'Can you guys not?' Noctis went back to playing King's Knight and Gladios cleared his throat, before helping Ignis with (a very late) dinner. Prompto was still staring, so Noctis poked him in the side. He shook his head, while also trying to focus on King's Knight again. He was still bright red. His heart was pounding so hard, an earthquake was set to happen.

Once dinner was prepared and all of them were dressed in their nightclothes (shorts and a tee), the five of them dug in. Until a familiar voice reached all ears and bounced into the room.

'GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!' He jumped up, gulping.

'I-Iris, hi!' She pretended not to hear his fake-happy greeting and swung around his neck, hugging her brother.

'Noctis! Prompto! and Iggy!' She seemed very happy to see them again.

'Iris, hey!' Prompto replied. Noctis wasn't phased, he waved at her, then continued eating his dinner.

Eleanor dropped her fork and gasped. She just remembered something from the era she came from. Iris was dead... But in this era, she was still very much alive. Iris helped her escape from a prison... Or was it a lab... She still didn't remember everything. She closed her eyes when her head started pounding.

 _'Eleanor, promise me... You find Noctis and... Return the crown and the ring to him... Promise me, please, Eleanor.'_

She got up and wiped away tears, she didn't know what to say or do, except to run to the toilet. The mere bites she just had, ended up in the toiletbowl she just managed to reach. She felt like her memories were scattered all across and she had to find the missing pieces and fit them back together.

Iris had gotten back on her feet as she saw the lady run to the bathroom.

'Who was that?'

'Eleanor... It's a long story. We'll save it for another time. She's helping us with something important.' Gladios said in a serious tone, she knew not to ask further if he used that tone of voice.

'Eleanor... Eleanor... Where have I heard that name before? It seems so familiar.' She shook her head.

'Can you tell us if Lady Lunafreya is safe?' Ignis asked. Iris smiled and nodded.

'She's on her way to Altissia, to give her speech there.' Noctis sighed. He had hoped to see her before she left. He always missed her just by a few days, sometimes hours. Well she was the Oracle, so a busy schedule wasn't exactly rare.

Iris had waved them goodbye and left the room. Ignis had already made his way to Eleanor, who was crying on the bathroom floor.

'I keep remembering things... I think, but my memories aren't in the right order...' Ignis stroked her back, an attempt to cheer her up.

'Earlier you said _"We can fight"_ , what did you mean by that?' Noctis said, who was now standing against the doorframe, with his arms crossed.

'You could say... I was in the military before I was a Glaive.'

'What's the bandage for?' He said looking at her left arm.

'I-I... Prefer not to talk about it.' She washed her face and sat down on her bed.

'It's been a hell of a day, we should get some sleep before heading out tomorrow morn'ng,' Gladios said and dropped down on his bed.

While Eleanor's bed was next to the window on the right side of the room, Prompto's was fairly close to hers and Ignis' was on the other side of the room. Noctis' was on the South side, with a bedside table next to his. Him and Gladios shared a bed as the room only had 4 beds.

Eleanor put up her hair. She had her back turned to Prompto, who was secretly looking at her. He eyed her from her back to the top of her head. His eyes stopping at her neck, he looked a little closer to notice two dark bruises and what seemed a mark of a string of some sort, just under her hairline. He looked away just before she turned around.

'Are you okay?' She asked him with a tilted head.

'Y-yeah, I just... Thought this would be a pretty photo.' She smiled and held that particular pose. She sat on her bed, one foot on the ground. The right leg bend on her bed. One hand leaning on the bed and the other resting on her belly.

'Go ahead.' He turned three different shades of red and held up his camera. The moon was shining through the window, the light covering the right side of her face. She was stunningly beautiful.

He shot four photos. Then turned to see the others already sound asleep. They must've been tired.

'You got your photos, now let's get some sleep.' They both laid back, Eleanor almost immediately falling asleep. She was breathing softly as a stroke of her hair fell into her face. He bit his lip, somehow he felt something he'd never felt before. He tried to shake it off and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what those bruises and marks were. That couldn't have been the fall she made yesterday... He kept pondering and worrying, which kept him from falling asleep for a good three hours.

When he finally managed to fall asleep, he started dreaming about his past.

'Magitek,' he mumbled in his sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Flashbacks

**_Chapter Three: Flashbacks_**

* * *

Eleanor wasn't just any woman who knew how to fight. She was gifted, or rather - cursed. While she didn't remember exactly where she grew up or even who her parents were, she knew she wasn't normal. Sometimes when she'd get angry, it felt as if her hands were about to burst. They started aching. She had no clue as to why it happened. She wanted to find out what was going on inside her body.

Not long after being accepted into the Glaives, she realised she also had the same powers that Noctis had. She had warp powers and could summon weapons. But somehow she knew that wasn't all and she was determined to find out what she was missing.

'Uuaahhh!' Prompto said, sitting up in bed. He stretched his arms and looked around, Gladios and Ignis were gone. Noctis was still sound asleep, not as if anything could wake him at this hour anyway. He looked to the other side and noticed Eleanor sitting in the window sill, starting at the buildings across from their hotel. The wind softly blowing through her hair. The blond was about to get up and tap her on the shoulder, but she turned around before he could even move an inch.

'Hey, good morning sunshine, how did you sleep?' She snapped him out of his stare. He coughed awkwardly and looked at his hands.

'Yeah, heh, great. I needed that, d-do you know where the guys went?' This was the first time he didn't know how to look or what to do with his hands.

'Hmm, they went out for a walk and to fill up the Regalia. Oh, we also received a phone call from Cor, he said he needed you guys for a mission.' Prompto raised his eyebrow. With Insomnia fallen in the hands of the enemy and King Regis dead, he presumed Cor wanted them to prep Noctis and guide him to Altissia. But maybe that would be too soon.

'What does he want from us?' He decided to ask, not sure what he hoped for at this point.

'Altissia has an army ready, they're expecting the Magitek to try and invade the city any day now. Camelia, the first secretary wants Lady Lunafreya to summon the people of Altissia and give her speech. Cor wants us to meet up with Camelia, as she wants to make a deal with Noctis.'

'So, that first secretary wants something from us?' Eleanor nodded and sighed. She half remembered visiting Altissia after the city was destroyed by Ardyn and Ravus. Which should happen in about two years from now. She's anxious, yet relieved that in this universe, Altissia is still stranding strong. She hoped that Noctis would make the right decision and make that deal with Camelia. Only her and her army can stop the Magitek and protect Lunafreya.

About an hour later, Prompto and Eleanor were finally dressed and playing King's Knight together. Noctis even got up and took a shower before they all gathered at the Regalia to drive off to Galdin Quay.

'So once we arrive, the ferry will have left already, so the earliest one we can catch is at 10pm. In the meantime, we can just relax a little,' Ignis said, staring at Noctis who had zoned out. He was taking it quite badly. With his father's death and knowing he wasn't able to stop it.

 _'If only we never left Kingdom of Lucis, I might've been able to save him.'_ He thought as he stared at the river that was located next to the other side of the road. It reflected the sun and left a beautiful pink/yellow glow on the river.

'Maybe even go fishing, ye?' Gladios said, nudging Noctis' shoulder. Noctis just nodded and put up half a smile.

'Yeah, that's a great idea! Maybe I can take a few good shots of you as well. Galdin Quay is a beautiful place to take photos!'

'Y-yeah, you're right. Let's enjoy ourselves a little.' While Eleanor was sitting in between Noctis and Prompto this time, it seemed like time passed a lot quicker. The blond decided to talk Noctis into playing the same mobile game again and Eleanor just sat back listening to the two tapping away. She wasn't in the mood to be play at that moment.

After what seemed like an hour, they all got out of the car and walked the bridge to get something to eat.

'Well, anyone want to ride some Chocobo's?!' Prompto yelled out, but nobody seemed up for it. Eleanor sighed and shrugged.

'Alright, let's do it.' It was around 1 o'clock, so they had about 8.5 hours to spare before they'd board the ferry. Prompto smiled and grabbed her arm.

'I'm so excited! I haven't even seen one in so long!' He seemed really passionate about them for some reason.

Gladios nudged Ignis' arm and grinned. 'You see what I see, Iggy?' Ignis merely pushed up his glasses and smiled.

'I do believe we are seeing the same thing. I also believe I haven't seen Prompto acting like this around any woman before. Perhaps he could use a change of pace.'

Prompto and Eleanor went up to the Chocobo stand and rented two furry yellow birds. Eleanor scratched her head and started laughing.

'I just realised where I recognized your hair from! It looks a little like a Chocobo's butt,' her laugh turned into a giggle as Prompto shot her a sad and childish look.

'That's not true!' He let go of her arm and hopped onto the bird's back. 'Let's race to that forest over there! Winner gets...' He looked around, unsure what to think of.

'A kiss on the cheek!' Eleanor giggled. 'If I win, I get to give you a kiss on the cheek, if you win, uhm, you can take another photo of me.' Prompto flushed red again, he knew that would make him want to lose, but he didn't like losing either.

'O-okay yeah, deal.'

'On three. One... Two... THREE!' They both stormed off, towards the forest up the hill. The sun was at its brightest and highest, but even then, the forest was at the middle of that mountain, which was shaded by the rocks leaning over the trees. It looked like there was a cave underneath, but it was just a bunch of trees.

Nearing the mountain Eleanor looked behind her to see Gladios and Ignis sitting on the grass, eating a light meal. Noctis was a little further ahead, trying to reel in a fish that seemed to be pretty heavy.

'Hey, look where you're going!' Prompto yelled, unfortunately too late. Getting closer to the trees, the Chocobo took a sharp turn as Eleanor wasn't paying attention. She was launched into the air against a tree. She fell down with a groan, but quickly stood back up.

'Ahaha, I'm okay!' Prompto hopped on the ground and watched her Chocobo run off as he walked up to her. He eyed her from top to toe.

'A-are you sure? That seemed kinda painful.' She nodded. 'You're bleeding... Your arm.' She looked at her left arm. Her blouse was shredded as well as her bandage. He rolled up her sleeve to take a look.

'You _are_ hurt. Let me see-' He was stunned. Her arm was covered in bruises and scratches and she had a barcode tattooed on the inside of her wrist along with a string of numbers and letters.

'I know what you may be thinking, but that's not it. I don't remember where I got the tattoo and I don't know what the numbers stand for. It might have to do where I came from.' He was still analyzing her arm, he felt sad.

'What about the bruises, they look the same as the ones in your neck-' He realised what he said and quickly apologised.

'I-I didn't mean to l-look. I mean, I noticed it... I wasn't staring.' Eleanor rolled her eyes.

'It's fine, Prompto. But I can't tell you how I got this... It's... Complicated.'

'Did someone do this to you? Who did this?' She shook her head.

'It must've happened just before I-' She couldn't finish her sentence as she had a flashback.

 _'I don't want to do this! Let me go!'_

 _'You have to. There's no time. Only you have the power to stop this.'_

 _A needle entered her bloodstream. A gate was opened near a floating crystal._

 _'This is our last shot at peace, go and don't come back.'_

 _'But I'm scared.'_

 _'I know, but you have to be brave. For us, for Noctis, for Lady Lunafreya.'_

 _She wiped away tears as she entered a deep sleep._

'Uhm, Eden... Are you okay?' He said with a worried tone in his voice.

'I-I just remembered something. Someone gave me an injection with blue fluids. I went into a gate... I was in a lab.'

'What? Who was it?' She shook her head.

'I didn't see, but they were friendly, they saved me. They didn't do this to me. They only brought me here.'

Prompto sighed and led her down the hill. They met up with Ignis, who was now alone, carrying bags out of the Regalia. He was wanting to try out a new recipe, so he presumed he was about to set a table and cook.

They met up with him and showed him Eleanor's arm. Ignis felt his stomach drop, but felt like it wasn't the right time to ask her anything. He cleaned and bandaged her wound. Now that her blouse was half shredded to pieces, Prompto offered his vest. Eleanor blushed a little before putting it on. It smelled like him.

Ignis continued setting up a make-believe grill and made lunch for the five of them. Not long later, everyone gathered at the table and ate lunch in silence. Gladios often grinned at Prompto for obvious reasons, but nobody spoke about it.

With full bellies and many jokes later, they sat down in the lounge room, waiting to board. On their way to Altissia, to hopefully be able to make a deal with the Secretary and to get some more memories back about where Eleanor came from.


	4. Chapter Four: The Beast

**_Chapter Four: The Beast_**

* * *

'Ugh, can we like, fly to Altissia somehow, next time?' Eleanor said, curled up like an ill cat in the corner of their bedroom. It takes quite a while to get to Altissia with the ferry from Galdin Quay.

'Miss Eleanor, I would not have thought you to have seasickness,' Ignis said, a little unsure what to do to help her feel better. He wasn't too good with cheering people up in general.

'Well thanks. I never knew I _had_ seasickness, until now. Hmm, are we there yet?' She covered her head and closed her eyes.

'Maybe you should try and get some sleep then, we'll wake you when we're there.' Prompto said a little worried. Not because he thought she'd throw up on his vest, of course. Noctis shook his head in entertainment and walked outside the door. Gladios joined him not long later.

'I guess we should take our leave as well, Pro-' it seemed like Prompto wasn't even listening, he was just staring at her. Ignis pushed back his glasses and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at the door and sighed, before leaving to the cafeteria. Assuming the guys were having a feast after waiting for so long.

Prompto patted her leg, feeling a little sorry for her. Her face showed a bit of fear along with sickness.

'Hey... Are you okay? You seem a bit worried.' He raised an eyebrow as she sat up and sighed.

'In all honesty, I'm just scared. I don't know what will happen there. I mean, assuming I'm here to change the future or something. I-it's a bit of a scary thought having almost literally the whole world on your shoulders. But I don't want Ardyn to become king... It was a very dark time. I also don't remember at all what happened in Altissia apart from the city being invaded and destroyed. And that Noctis wouldn't make a deal with Camelia.' She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

'Whatever happens, we'll always be at Noctis' side. I want to protect him at all costs.' He smiled at her. Eleanor was a bit flustered, so she just nodded.

'Are you hungry? We can join the rest and have some late night dinner, if you want.' But Eleanor already had her eyes closed, slowly falling asleep. Prompto sat back against the wall, looking at the ceiling. Eleanor had completely nodded off, her head dropped against his shoulder. He jumped a little by surprise, but decided not to move or wake her. Brushing hair out of her face, he closed his eyes as well, hoping for a short nap.

About an hour later, they both woke up from a loud thud coming from the side of the ship, it shook the whole ferry and made the two fall over onto the ground.

'W-what's going on?' Eleanor said, completely forgetting about her seasickness. She jumped up, adjusting her shirt. Prompto stood up with a groan, he hit his head on the floor.

'Ugh, maybe we should look for the guys. I wonder if anything happened.'

'Assuming they can take care of themselves... I'm still worried, we're in the middle of the sea.' She scratched her head. She didn't at all remember this happening where she came from. Did the future change already?

They made their way to the lounge area, looking around. Many people hid underneath the tables and behind the bar. Gladios, Ignis and Noctis ran through the door and met up with them.

'Leviathan...' Noctis mumbled.

'What? Who?' Gladios said.

'The Astral, Leviathan, she's attacking the ferry. Something or someone must have woken and angered her.' Noctis sounded concerned.

'W-what do we do? Who on Eos would anger an Astral?!' Prompto said, freaking out. Eleanor just remembered something and spoke up.

'Noctis, you need to duel her! You need her on your side.' Everyone went silent and looked at her.

'Are... you alright? Noctis can't just fight an Astral.' The blond said. Eleanor kept a serious look on her face and nodded. She started remembering more of the other universe. She hoped some events would trigger even more, which could help the four in their journey.

'Alright.' Everyone looked at Noctis as if he just went insane.

'What, how... I mean, are you sure?' Prompto yelped and Gladios put his hand on Noctis' shoulder. Ignis pushed back his glasses and coughed.

 _'Noctis, oh, Noctis.  
Please, prove your worth to the Hydraean.  
She shall help you on your quest.  
I am awaiting you on the other side.'_

Noctis jerked up and grinned to himself. 'Luna,' he said quietly.

Eleanor stretched and winked to Noctis. 'You can do it. We'll take care of everyone on the ship.' All he did was nod, and with that he stormed out of the door.

Ignis had already left to help a lady back on her feet, which made Gladios laugh. 'Always the ignorant lady killer ha.' He shook his head and walked around calling out for everyone to stay safe.

Eleanor left to the cafeteria with Prompto to look out the window. Noctis was up in the air, battling the Hydraean, seemingly conversing at the same time. She hoped for the best, as this is what she expected to happen... Except things went differently before. She remembered getting on land and watching Lady Lunafreya do her speech before this all happened. She bit her lip in anxiety.

'Look who we have here,' a familiar voice said from behind them. The two turned around straight away to face the one and only.

Ardyn. He walked in his usual fashionable matter, as if he was practicing to walk the catwalk. He grinned at her.

'No matter where you go, I will always find you.' Prompto jumped in front of Eleanor.

'What do you want from her and why are you here?' He said with a stern but shaky voice. It was cute he tried to protect her, but he had no idea what she was capable of.

'I'm here to stop little lady Eleanor, I know her all too well.' She bit her lip, wanting to attack him, but she knew she couldn't win from him.

'How do you know her. Have you ever met?' Ardyn burst out laughing.

'Oh blond boy, you of all people should know. Haven't you seen the code on her arm? Or are you that oblivious?' He paused for a little, waiting for Prompto to speak. When he didn't, he continued. 'Alright, she is the future child of Ravus, who turned against me, in the other universe.' Eleanor gasped.

'B-but, I thought he died...' Hearing Ardyn giggle made her doubt her own memories.

'Ah, why yes. Everyone thought I killed him. Even I did, but he escaped. I never even knew he was expecting a child. Filth, like you. It's why I won his trust and took you from him when you were old enough. While you probably don't remember this, I do. You see, I have the power of the Crystal, I can visit other universes, just like you. You're not that special.

I tried to form you into a Magitek, a breathing, living, thinking soldier. We experimented on you, gave you shots, we were doing so well. Until a certain dead Oracle meddled with my work and took you away from me. But I found you, and I'm here to stop you.' He snapped his fingers, teleporting them onto land. The outskirts of Altissia.

'Any last words?' Both Prompto and Eleanor took a step back.

'Yes. You forgot I also know your weaknesses.' Eleanor bluffed, she barely remembered anything about him. Prompto was still taken aback by the fact Ravus had a child. That meant that Eleanor was of Royal blood as well. She was a relative of the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya.

Ardyn started laughing hysterically and summoned his red glowing sword. He did a little twirl and bowed before them.

'Well then, let's begin.'


End file.
